


Brighter Night (Dream State)

by animalpet



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: (Is it too early to add that?), (Manga spoilers), (is that the accurate expression tho?), (kinda), Ak47 Aki, Aki lives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Everybody Lives, Family Bonding, Food shenanigans, Found Family, Gen, I wanted to make the end of part 1 a little happier, Power lives, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: Nayuta spends her first night with her new family
Relationships: (and hints of AkiAngel), Aki & Nayuta, Denji & Hayakawa Aki, Denji & Hayakawa Aki & Power & Nayuta, Denji & Nayuta, Denji & Power (Chainsaw Man), Power & Nayuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Brighter Night (Dream State)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! First fic of the New Year! Meant to finish the JJK fic I was working on but this works too!
> 
> I actually had this idea since part 1 ended...finally got it out there tho, only took like two days.

Quietly, Denji closed the door once the last husky entered.

“I’m home!” He called out, placing the groceries onto the dining table, “Talked to Kishibe.”

After a while, a voice responded from the hallway.

“About what?” It was groggy, as if the person had just woken up, followed by slow, thudding footsteps and the dragging of metal against wood.

“You know, stuff.” Denji paused for a second at the sound of the voice, turning his attention to Meowy and the Huskies.

“No, Denji, I don’t know—“ the voice came to a stop.

“Denji,” it said slowly, “Who. Is.  _ That _ ?”

“Hmm?”

“ _ Denji! _ ”

Denji removed the last collar.

“Oh,” he said, “That’s Nayuta, the new Control Devil.” 

Carefully, Denji picked Nayuta off of the husky.

“Nayuta, meet Big Bro Aki. He might look scary but he’s really kind.” Denji added quickly.

Nayuta held out her hand.

“Yo.” she said, staring blankly.

“Denji what the fu—“

“Kishibe found her in China.” Denji explained, “he said he had some shit to do elsewhere, so he gave her to us so the government wouldn’t get her.”

“Denji,” Aki’s breath was shaky, “We can’t raise a child here.”

“Hmm? Why not?”

“ _ Why not?! _ ” Aki waved his arm around, “ _ Because it’s not safe— _ “

**RATTATTATRATTATTAT—**

The wall beside him became lined with bullets.

Aki swore. He clutched the assault rifle that had recently become a replacement for his left arm.

His expression was hard to read. A mix of fear and self-loathing?

Maybe if he didn’t have a gun scope and pistol replace the upper half of his face, Denji would better be able to tell how he’s been feeling.

Nayuta had covered her ears, but her unchanging eyes didn’t waver from Aki’s body.

“Dude it’ll be okay, I promise,” Denji reached out to Aki, smoothing his hunched shoulders, “I’ll start making dinner and Power will fix the holes when she comes back with the plaster. And you’ll barely notice Nayuta, she won’t cause trouble, I promise—“

Aki shoved Denji away, a little harsher than he meant to.

“I...I need to rest,” Aki muttered, quickly limping back to his room, clutching his arm.

Nayuta began to trod after Aki, but Denji placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s...better not to bother him,” Denji said, “He sleeps most of the time these days anyways. Hey, how about you help me put away the groceries and I’ll show you something even tastier than bread?”

Nayuta’s eyes sparkled as her stomach growled.

* * *

Nayuta bit down.

“Mmmhm!” Her eyes were basically glowing with wonder.

“Like that huh?” Denji smiled, ruffling Nayuta’s hair, “They’re called chicken nuggets, don’t spoil your appetite though, because I’m whipping up something even yummier.”

Nayuta nodded, still chewing.

“Okay, we have like two guest rooms, so one of those will become your room. Pick the one you like the most and we’ll go out to buy beds and shit tomorrow, okay?”

At that moment, Denji’s phone went off.

He picked it up.

“Hmm? Power? Wait slow down—Don’t yell into my ear!”

Denji walked off, half-screaming half-groaning.

“Okay shit don’t do anything until I get to you okay?” Denji grabbed his jacket, and sped out the door as Nayuta watched, still eating.

“NayutaI’llbebacksoon—“ the door slammed behind him.

Nayuta looked back at the plate of chicken nuggets.

Picking it up, she continued munching on them as she walked down the hallway.

She walked into a room devoid of furniture and sat down, staring at the evening sky through the window.

After a while, she picked up the plate and left.

* * *

_ It’s snowing. _

_ It’s snowing like it’s a real life holiday commercial. _

_ You’re playing catch with your brother. _

_ It’s snowing and you’re smoking with your partner. _

_ You’re making snow angels. _

_ It’s snowing and you’re in a snowball fight with— _

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Aki shook himself awake.

“Denji,” he groaned making his way to the door, “I’m not hungry, you don’t need to save a plate for me—“

As soon as he opened the door, Nayuta barged in, plate of chicken nuggets and all.

“Hey hey you can’t come in here!” Aki choked as Nayuta sat down.

She tilted her head, as if confused, “ _ Why?” _ she asked as she popped another nugget into her mouth.

“Because I don’t want you here!”

Her expression didn’t change.

“Because you can get hurt!” Aki pressed himself against the wall.

“Mmfine.” Nayuta responded.

“Yeah but—“

Aki’s phone blinked to life.

Before Aki could grab it, Nayuta swiped it.

“Hey-!”

“Angel?” Nayuta stared at the most recent message.

“None of your business.” He tried to snatch the phone back from her, but his lack of grace just led to him falling on his chest, due to his gun arm getting caught on the floor.

He huffed, and eventually picked himself up in an attempt to regain some dignity.

“Angel, Angel, Angel—.” Nayuta said, repeating his name whenever she saw a new message.

“I know. And before you ask, there’s nothing wrong with him, I’m just being a dick.”

Nayuta tilted her head.

Aki sighed.

“Don’t give me that look. It’s just...I don’t know if I’m the same person who loved him…”

Aki made a frustrated sound.

“You probably don’t understand what I’m talking about. You’re a devil, you know the drill. You die on earth and get reborn in hell and die in hell and get reborn on earth, but you never take your memories with you. A good thing, I guess, to have that fresh start.”

Aki ran his fingers through his hair, “But I’m not a devil like you,” he said, “And I don’t have a devil’s heart like Denji. I’m a devil possessing a corpse...a corpse that was a man…who had a partner, a brother, a lover and a new family... who was trying to protect so much… I’m a piece of his worst enemy crammed into his body...and yet I can remember so much about his life...I don’t know if I’m  _ not  _ him.”

“Not Aki..?”

“I don’t know!” Aki cried, “I remember Denji’s arrival, helping Power overcome her nightmares, losing Himeno, hugging Angel...I remember going to visit my family’s graves every year...but it all melds together. I can’t be Aki because I’m a gun because I remember killing his parents, his brother, him...but I remember getting killed by the gun—I just...I just don’t know what I am…”

Aki felt Nayuta’s hands rubbing his back.

“Denji talks a lot,” Nayuta said, “He said that Aki is kind and caring. You are kind and caring.”

“....Hmmph….” Aki fished out something from his back pocket.

Nayuta watched with interest.

“What’s that?”

“Cigarettes,” Aki said, “I never remember smoking, but having them helps me feel calm. These ones are supposed to be mint-flavored, but—“

Before Aki could finish, Nayuta snatched the cigarette and swallowed it, before making a face.

“Not mint.” she groaned.

“Yeah, that because that’s not how you use them.” Aki dead-panned, “You’re supposed to—“ he stopped himself, “You know what? I’m not going to teach a child to smoke, even if you’re a devil.”

Aki watched as Nayuta ate another chicken nugget in an attempt to get rid of the cigarette’s foul taste.

“Want one?” she asked.

“I’m not hungry.” Aki shook his head.

“They’re yummy.”

“I told you, I’m notmmgh—!”

Aki flailed as Nayuta stuffed a small handful of chicken nuggets down his throat.

As he coughed and swore, the two could hear the door swing open.

“WE HAVE RETURNED!” A voice bellowed.

“We got the plaster!” Denji said.

“Ah, Power’s back.” Aki rubbed his throat, “You should probably get used to her.”

Nayuta nodded as she got up, “Eat dinner with us.” she said.

Aki shrugged.

“Want more nuggets?” Nayuta said, holding the last few nuggets as she stepped forward, as if she was offering an alternative.

Aki held up his hand, “You know what?” he said, uneasily, “Maybe I’m a bit hungry after all.”

Nayuta nodded and left the room.

* * *

“Hey Nayuta!” Denji smiled as he hung back up his jacket, “Did you already pick a room?”

Nayuta nodded.

“Okay good, and this is—“

“YOUR PRESIDENT!” Power bellowed, “BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!”

“—Power.” Denji finished, rolling his eyes a bit.

Nayuta immediately bowed down in response.

Denji picked her up, making her stand upright.

“You don’t have to do everything...or even anything, that she says.” he continued, “Anyway stopping Power from getting arrested costed me time, so we’ll fix the wall after dinner. You and Power can get to know each other while I’m cooking, okay?”

When Denji left, Power glared at Nayuta.

“You might still have Denji’s heart, but you haven’t fooled me!” She pointed accusingly at her, “I’ll sus out your game Makima!”

Nayuta stared.

Then she reached up, making grabby hands at Power, “Horns.” she said.

“The horns that will be your doom!” Power roared, blood exploding from her fingertips turning it little spears that stopped just short of Nayuta’s face.

“Horns!”

Power stepped back, a bit uneasy.

“Still doesn’t scare you yet huh? What about—“

Power’s entire form shifted.

An additional pair of arms sprouted from her body, her face shifted into that with a giant dark maw filled with sharp teeth. Her long ears sticking up in the air as the changes continued.

Her rib cage burst open from her flesh, her intestines pushing themselves outwards and then pulling themselves towards her neck.

Standing in front of Nayuta was the one and only Blood Devil.

“ **How do you like this?** ” she growled.

Nayuta looked at Power.

“Doggy!”

“ **Eh?** ”

Nayuta launched herself at Power.

“ **Wh—Wait—** !”

Power stopped.

Nayuta was affectionately rubbing her head and hands against Power’s head, as she would with a dog.

“Doggy.” Nayuta repeated, happily.

“ **Ah….you…** ” Power picked Nayuta up, placing her in her lap, “ **You’re really not Makima...are you?** ” Carefully, Power cupped Nayuta’s face, staring into her eyes.

“Mhmn?”

“ **Ugh….Dammit!** ” Power hugged Nayuta, “ **From here on, I’ll be your big sister Power! I’ll turn you into the most terrifying devil, and if anyone hurts you, I’LL EAT THEM!** ”

“....Pawa?” Nayuta repeated.

“Dinner’s Ready!” Denji yelled from the kitchen. Peering through the doorway, he frowned.

“Power, you better not break something like last time.”

In return, Power stuck her tongue out.

Nayuta was the first to reach the table, her eyes lighting up at the sight of all the different food.

“Ah Nayuta, you eat those with chopsticks,” Denji sat down next to her, “See?” he said, demonstrating.

Power, shifting back to a humanoid form, immediately sat down and used her hands to scoop food out of the hot pot.

“ _ Power _ !”

“Mhat?” Power said, her mouth full of dumplings, “I dinna touch anythang elshe.”

Before Denji could open his mouth, the three heard the scraping of metal against wood.

“H….Hey,” Aki said, smiling nervously, “Have room for one more?”

“Of...of course dude,” Denji smiled, “Sit down.”

Aki moved closer, and began to slowly lower himself.

But suddenly, he slipped.

While Denji was able to grab the hot pot in time, it didn’t stop some of it from splashing on Power.

The room was silent.

“S—Sorry,” Aki began, “I didn’t mean to—“

“—Pffft!”

The four turned to look at Nayuta.

“Hehehe,” she began giggling.

Power began to smirk, “That funny huh?”

Power shook her body as if she was a dog, getting Aki and Denji wet as well.

“Aah!”

Aki removed a sliced mushroom from his hair. He stared at it, before smiling and flicking it at Denji.

“Oh come on,” Denji tried not to smile, but was obviously failing.

“If you’re going to start a fight...you should at least commit!” he launched a vegetable at Power.

Not wanting to feel left out, Nayuta picked up some sliced beef and began to throw it around.

The huskies and Meowy, having smelled the food, came in and began going wild, trying to grab as much as they could, as well as lick their masters as much as possible.

Throughout the night, the howls and laughter of beasts, devils and those in between could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on the anime announcement everybody? Hopefully Mappa takes good care of it’s animators and the CSM anime looks hood and we bring in more fans to enjoy this wonderfully unique series.
> 
> How does Ak47 (Aki. I wanna call him that bc of what Fujimoto said about naming Aki) still have both his memories of being Aki & being a piece of the Gun Devil? Well I’m going to use a Fiend theory I’ve had since Violence-Devil and just say that most of Aki’s brain is still intact and the Gun Devil doesn’t have enough of itself to exert full will.
> 
> And yeah Power can shift between forms because I like it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I’m gonna try to finish that JJK fic now....but I also have a Violence x Kobeni (Kobence) fic on the back burner, another AkiAngel and a fic where Denji hangs out with the other Hybrids (which requires us to get all of their names) on the back burner....hopefully those won’t distract me....hahaha...


End file.
